


Обещания

by littledoctor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Баки возвращается домой с миссии





	Обещания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058839) by [Blaithin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaithin/pseuds/Blaithin). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2018 для команды Марвел  
> За бетинг как всегда нижайшая благодарность shiraz

Для человека со сверхъестественным чутьем на опасность Стив спал как убитый. Баки с нежностью его оглядел: похожий на большую золотистую кошку, он беззаботно раскинулся на кровати; из-под одеяла беззащитно торчала бледная ступня. Когда Баки прокрался в спальню, Стив даже не шелохнулся.

Баки, проходя мимо, пробежался по ноге металлическими пальцами и начал раздеваться, сбрасывая кожаную форму и снаряжение в кучу рядом с кроватью. Стив завтра будет недоволен, он свято верил, что одежду нужно складывать как полагается, но Баки нравилось создавать бардак — для него это было физическим доказательством того, что существует, что он здесь. Наверное, поэтому же ему так нравилось оставлять следы на своих любовниках; на Стиве ничего не держалось больше шести часов, но Тони частенько выглядел так, будто его пожевал вампир. Стянув штаны, Баки повернулся к кровати.

Пристроившись Стиву под бок, Тони почти полностью скрылся под покрывалом. Как всегда, он спал, свернувшись клубочком и прижав к реактору сжатые кулаки, словно боялся, что его в любой момент могут украсть. Баки не знал, что именно стало тому причиной, но не раз видел, как Тони просыпался от кошмаров, и, в общем, догадывался.

Не желая давать ход мрачным мыслям, Баки проскользнул рядом с ним под одеяло. Не в силах сдержаться, нежно притянул Тони к себе, поцеловал видневшуюся полоску обнаженной смуглой кожи. Тони сонно зашевелился, темные ресницы задрожали.

— Баки?

— Привет.

Большие карие глаза сфокусировались на нем, взгляд их смягчился узнаванием. Баки и не заметил, каким напряженным был Тони, пока тот не обмяк в его руках.

— Я думал, тебя еще два дня не будет.

Баки поцеловал его в шею. 

— Пришлось сворачиваться раньше срока.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся. Мы по тебе скучали, — тихо сказал Тони, задрожав: ладонь Баки скользнула ниже по обнаженной коже. Пальцы пробежались по выступающим ребрам, торчащим тазовым костям. Месяц назад Тони переболел гриппом и так и не набрал обратно вес. При всей своей гениальности он был абсолютно не в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Боксеры тоже были слишком большие и едва держались на бедрах. Баки задумчиво потянул за края.

— Стива, — ответил Тони на невысказанный вопрос. Он говорил с придыханием, жадно. Баки почувствовал, как внизу живота разгорается жар. Миссия была долгой. Ему было одиноко, он ужасно скучал по своим любовникам и мечтал снова оказаться с ними в одной постели, прикоснуться к ним. Желание вдруг стало нестерпимым.

— И почему же на тебе трусы Стива? — поинтересовался он, запуская руку внутрь и легонько стискивая мягкий, горячий член. Тони выгнулся от неожиданности и охнул.

— Свои не нашел, — выдохнул он, ерзая в его руках.

Лежащий рядом с ними Стив вдруг фыркнул во сне. Тони замер и поднял голову. Баки уткнулся носом ему в шею.

— Не буди Стива, — приказал он, понижая голос. Тони задрожал, но, прикусив губу, подчинился.

Тони в самом деле любил секс и ни в чем себе в нем не отказывал, тут сплетни не врали, однако Баки застало врасплох то, насколько тот мог быть ласковым, желающим угодить, подчиниться. Под их руками Тони в мгновение становился мягким, податливым, распаленным желанием и стремлением доставить удовольствие. Баки этого не ждал, как не ждал и того, как сильно это будет его заводить. Он подсунул руку ему под грудь и подтащил ближе, прижимаясь уже стоящим членом к скрытой под боксерами заднице.

Баки выпустил его твердеющий член и двинулся ниже. Тони тут же развел ноги, и Баки, в благодарность за такую покладистость, прикусил его за шею. Провел пальцами дальше, за промежность, и замер, наткнувшись на горячее, еще влажное место между ягодиц.

Баки с трудом подавил стон.

— Стив тебя уже трахнул, — возбужденно пробормотал он Тони в шею, потирая края припухшей, раскрытой дырки. Тот задрожал, двигая бедрами насколько было возможно в такой хватке.

— Он нагнул тебя над кроватью и выебал? — спросил Баки, без труда вставляя в него палец. — Заездил в край? Оттрахал так, что ты не смог даже встать, чтобы найти собственное белье?

Тони всхлипнул. Мышцы на животе то напрягались, то расслаблялись, член встал полностью.

— Расскажи мне.

— Я устроился сверху, — прошептал Тони, сбиваясь, когда Баки добавил еще один палец. — Привязал ему руки к изголовью и покатался в свое удовольствие. Почти не двигался, только терся о него, пока он не начал умолять.

— А потом? — спросил Баки, расставляя пальцы. Тони выгнулся.

— Я кончил, и он нас перевернул; согнул меня пополам, закинул ноги себе на плечи, и мне оставалось только держаться.

Баки укусил его за плечо. Стояло у него так, что хоть гвозди забивай. Он без труда мог представить их вместе, он не раз их видел: Тони, его красный распахнутый рот, его крики, и Стив, чудо биоинженерии, золотистый, мощный, сгибает Тони пополам и таранит большим красивым членом.

Баки вытащил из него пальцы, стянул скомканные боксеры и швырнул их за кровать. Потом положил ладонь на костлявое горячее колено и подтянул ногу Тони вперед и вверх, открывая задницу. В спальне было темно, но Баки света хватало. Дырка Тони была покрасневшей и припухшей. Стив с ним не церемонился. 

Член Баки нетерпеливо дернулся.

Тони доверчиво повис в его руках, полностью расслабившись. Зрачки его расползлись по самую радужку, дыхание стало частым и поверхностным.

— Он тебя не слишком заездил, солнце? — тихо спросил Баки, зализывая укус. 

Тони замотал головой и требовательно дернул ей назад. Баки дал себя поцеловать, и, не прерывая поцелуя, снова опустил ладонь с колена на округлую задницу, помял ягодицы, слегка их раздвигая и захватывая большим пальцем края приоткрытого отверстия.

Внутри все еще оставалось раскрытым и скользким после Стива, однако мышцы были припухшими и напряженными, и, когда Баки резко вошел, противились проникновению. Тони выгнулся в хватке металлической руки, и громко охнул в поцелуй. 

Тони был невозможно тесным и обжигающе горячим. Баки сдержал порыв тут же вбиться в этот восхитительный жар и замер, давая привыкнуть. Он успокаивающе погладил Тони по бедру, и тот в отместку прикусил ему губу. Баки знал, в отличие от них со Стивом, Тони предпочитал добавлять в удовольствие нотки поострее, и обычно Баки с радостью шел ему навстречу, однако порой его это волновало. Он боялся, что однажды он сам или Стив переступят грань между удовольствием и болью, оставив только боль, и Тони, всегда готовый услужить, боящийся разочаровать, промолчит. 

Тони чуть вывернулся, начал покрывать его лицо легкими, почти невесомыми поцелуями. Баки по-прежнему прижимал ему руку к его груди, но это не помешало Тони успокаивающе водить пальцами по металлу.

— Ты со мной? — тихо спросил он охрипшим от желания голосом. 

Баки кивнул и глянул вниз: член Тони дергался и тек на живот. Тревоги Баки рассеялись.

Он обхватил его член ладонью и вошел глубже. Он двигался медленно, с каждым неторопливым осторожным движением завоевывая себе место внутри. Тони трясся, кожа его покрылась потом; он старался слушаться Баки и молчать, но все равно невольно стонал и всхлипывал на каждом толчке, и дергался, пойманный между рукой и членом.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — взмолился он еле слышно.

Этого хватило, чтобы разбудить Стива. Может, тот и спал мертвым сном, однако и просыпался мгновенно, приходя в себя так быстро, что это казалось неестественным. Секунду назад он тихо дремал рядом с ними, и вот уже осматривает Тони потемневшим взглядом голубых глаз.

— Бак.

Баки по-волчьи оскалился поверх его плеча и резко толкнулся вперед. Тони сдавленно ахнул.

— Вижу, ты неплохо устроился, — сухо продолжил Стив, придвигаясь к ним. Наткнувшись на невидящий взгляд широко распахнутых глаз Тони Стив застонал и нежно его поцеловал, а потом потянулся к Баки.

Целовался Стив так, будто хотел завоевать, жадно и отчаянно. Баки задрожал: он обожал его поцелуи.

— Ты отлично его для меня подготовил, — хрипло произнес он.

Он снова подхватил Тони под колено и задрал ему ногу вверх, открывая их обоих жадному взгляду Стива. Тони наконец расслабился полностью, и Баки теперь вгонял ему со всей силы; растянутая покрасневшая дырка влажно поблескивала вокруг члена. Тони сдавленно, отчаянно застонал и сжался на нем. В ответ Баки отвел его ногу еще дальше, не давая двигаться, и прибавил темпа.

И вдруг охнул сам, почувствовав прикосновение пальцев там, где их тела соединялись. В ответ на его удивленный взгляд Стив нажал сильнее, давя до тех пор, пока не почувствовал под пальцами его член. Тони резко вскрикнул, и Стив грубо его поцеловал, и зашептал что-то на ухо, так тихо, что даже Баки не смог разобрать. Тони кивнул. С его члена все так же капало на живот.

Продолжая его целовать, Стив просунул руку между их телами и начал его ласкать. Баки одобрительно застонал — дрожал и сжимался на нем Тони просто восхитительно, — и задвигался еще жестче. Ответные стоны Тони гасли в поцелуях Стива.

А потом свободная рука Стива снова вернулась на то же место. Почувствовав холод смазки, Баки замер — до него дошло, что тот задумал. Стив не остановился до тех пор, пока не вставил палец полностью, параллельно члену. Внутри на мгновение стало невозможно тесно.

Тони подавился вдохом и сжался на них, распахнув алый влажный рот. Баки был знаком этот его взгляд — мягкий, плывущий, и он восхищенно поцеловал Тони в щеку. 

— Ты как, солнце? — спросил он.

— Много, — тяжело дыша, пробормотал тот. Внутри было узко, слишком узко, чтобы ему было приятно; Баки ласково погладил его по бедру.

— Хочешь остановиться?

Тони помотал головой и вильнул бедрами; Стив, поняв намек, снова начал ему дрочить. Напряжение постепенно уходило из его тела, стоны становились все более глубокими, жадными, пока Тони, наконец, не начал подаваться назад, на распирающий его член.

— Пожалуйста, — всхлипнул он. 

Баки поцеловал его еще раз и загнал по самые яйца, застонав от остроты ощущений.

— Такой хороший, — шептал Стив, легонько целуя Тони щеки и подбородок. — Такой красивый.

С пальцем внутри Тони был невозможно тесным, и продержаться долго у Баки не было ни единого шанса — особенно когда Стив начал двигаться. Тони, распахнув глаза, вскрикнул: Стив, согнув палец, надавил на простату, а другой рукой крепко стиснул его член.

— Кончи для нас, солнце, — мягко попросил Баки, ведя губами по его щеке.

Тони кончил, не издав не звука, только раскрыв еще шире рот и так трясясь, что Баки чуть из него не выскользнул, впрочем, ощущения прокатывающихся по члену мышц хватило, чтобы довести и его до оргазма. Баки впился зубами Тони в плечо и еще несколько раз рвано в него толкнулся. 

Пару мгновений Баки плыл в блаженном забытьи. Тони в его руках тяжело дышал и все еще время от времени вздрагивал, и у Баки вдруг кольнуло сердце от нежности, от благодарности за то, что тот готов был с ними себя вот так делить. Стив, словно читая его мысли, снова его поцеловал, оглаживая их обоих широкой ладонью. Вдруг Тони резко пихнул Баки в бок острым локтем и заерзал, невнятно бормоча что-то про «слишком жарко». Баки хмыкнул и осторожно высвободился, прислушиваясь, не выдаст ли Тони чем-нибудь, что ему больно.

Высвободившись, Тони скорчил рожицу, но легко перекатился на живот и растянулся на простынях.

Стив успокаивающе провел рукой по влажной спине. На узкой пояснице Тони его ладонь казалась почти огромной, бледные пальцы по-хозяйски устроились в изгибе спины, на полных округлых ягодицах. При виде этого член Баки слабо дернулся.

— Даже не думай, Роджерс, — невнятно пробормотал Тони. — Неделю никого из вас близко к своей заднице не подпущу. — Он перевернулся на спину, сонно, по-кошачьи моргнул.

Когда они только начали встречаться, Тони ужасно переживал, что не сможет им соответствовать. С сывороткой они возбуждались быстрее, чем подросток с первым в жизни выпуском «Плейбоя», могли кончить несколько раз подряд, а любая травма заживала мгновенно; ни у Баки, ни у Стива не было опыта отношений с обычным взрослым мужчиной, и они не сразу поняли, что Тони буквально убивался, пытаясь за ними угнаться.

Так что отказ в их случае — хороший признак; значит, Тони уже чувствовал себя уверенно. Стив, похоже, думал так же, потому что в ответ только нежно поцеловал его в мокрый лоб.

— Не больно, детка? — спросил он.

Тони сонно пожал плечами, согнул одну ногу и провел рукой между бедер: из припухшей заалевшей дырки вытекала сперма. Баки едва сдержал стон.

Тони ухмыльнулся, прекрасно понимая, что делает со своими любовниками, убрал руку и свел ноги.

— Немного. Я в душ. Не сомневаюсь, вы, парни, как-нибудь с этим разберетесь. — Он неясно махнул рукой в сторону того, что творилось у них ниже пояса: и Стив, и Баки были снова полностью возбуждены.

Тони выбрался с кровати и поковылял в сторону ванной; шел он уже слегка хромая, и даже в слабом свете спальни было видно, как влажно поблескивает у него между бедер. Стив и Баки обменялись ухмылками.

— Он нас в могилу сведет, — с нежностью произнес Стив.

— Наверняка, — согласился Баки и позволил Стиву подтянуть себя ближе, стиснуть бедро.

— Я думал, ты вернешься только через два дня, — заметил Стив, гладя его по щеке.

— Миссию пришлось резко свернуть.

Стив нахмурился; ему хватало собственного опыта тайных операций, чтобы понимать, что просто так они не заканчиваются. Баки прижался к его губам, отвлекая поцелуями от мрачных мыслей, и какое-то время они просто лежали, переплетясь руками и ногами и лениво потираясь друг о друга.

— Давай-ка последуем совету Тони, — сказал Баки, не отрываясь от его губ, и просунул между ними руку. Стив от неожиданности ругнулся, и откинулся назад, выгибая шею. Баки нырнул ниже, покрыл поцелуями подрагивающий живот, остановился рядом с напряженным членом. Рот Баки наполнился слюной; он глянул вверх и увидел внимательно наблюдающего за ним Стива.

Где-то неподалеку напевал в душе Тони, и Стив смотрел на него, не отрываясь, глазами, темными от желания, смотрел с такой любовью, что выдержать его взгляд было почти невозможно, все равно, что на солнце глазеть. Баки вдруг показалось, что сердце его стало таким большим, что перестало помещаться в грудную клетку, уперлось в ребра.

Он легонько поцеловал Стива в бедро.

— Как же я рад, что вернулся.


End file.
